


Catwoman Robs Gotham

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [3]
Category: Batman 1966 - Fandom
Genre: Batman 1966, Canon Compliant, Crime Fighting, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Masks, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Steamy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: Batman and Robin team up again with the Dominoed Daredoll known as Batgirl, against slinky Catwoman and her cat-eared mob.More lemony goodness and maybe some humor in this story.





	1. Gotham City

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post chapters regularly. I'm attempting to be true to Batman 1966, but with an even more humorous twist. And more lemon.
> 
> I love my readers, if you have ideas for future chapters, put it in the comments, and I'll try my best to incorporate it here, or in my next fic.
> 
> I'm keeping the rating, things will be heating up to furnace level in future chapters.  
> Thanks for reading!

It was a cold wet and chilly day in Gotham. Autumn had recently started, and raincoats and sweaters were everywhere.

At Stately Wayne Manor, home of millionaire Bruce Wayne, and his ward Dick Grayson, it was a perfect day to light the fireplace and sip hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows.

The fire felt great after their jog in the rain. Bruce and Dick always kept up their exercise routine rain or shine. After all, in their alternate guises as Batman and Robin, keeping in shape was a prerequisite.

Bruce had plans that night to attend the opening of a new artist at the Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial wing of the Gotham City Art Museum. He planned to arrive early to ensure that security was tight. Many of this artist's works were covered in solid 14-carat gold. It was promising to be an exciting evening, indeed.


	2. A Night At The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet evening at the museum, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know consider this an appetizer  
> I picture Eartha Kitt as Catwoman, she purrs so deviously.

Meanwhile, at Catwoman's secret hideout;

Catwoman was strutting and slinking around her new hideout beneath The Kitty Kat Lounge. As usual, the lady cat burglar was up to no good.

As she lazily scanned the Gotham Times, she came across a photo of a lovely little cat sculpture covered in fine gold. She got excited and sank her claws into her chaise lounge.

She called over her gang; Whiskers, Tabby and Manx and pointed to the color photo.

"This will be in my claws tonight, I want it, and we're going to get it. We'll use disguises, I'll dress like a rich old lady, and you can be my driver, my assistant and my financial something or other. Figure out the titles later, it doesn't really matter.

I will wear a hat with a black veil to hide my beautiful face, or I'd be recognized and the jig would be up."

"Let's see, The Gotham Museum, exhibit opening tonight at seven. That gives us plenty of time to plan our caper." Catwoman growled with glee, stroking the photo.


	3. Scat Cat, Scat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is attending tonight's show opening at the museum.  
> Catwoman wants her paws on some gold in the museum.  
> Coincidence?  
> Meow!

That evening, at Stately Wayne Manor;

Bruce tried fixing his bowtie in front of the mirror in his room. It was refusing to cooperate tonight for some reason.

Darn, it looked almost sideways now. He had very little time to tame his recalcitrant tie. He had to leave for the opening in a few minutes.

"Alfred, I need your help for a moment, please! This tie is refusing to lie correctly. Can you beat it into submission for me?"

When Bruce was Batman these things never happened. As soon as a social engagement comes up, he has ten thumbs. Imagine Batman getting fumble fingers throwing a bola. But a tie!

Alfred quietly appeared at Bruce's side and tamed the beast of a tie. He moved like a shadow, the perfect butler.

Bruce slipped on his tux jacket and admired his reflection. The perfect playboy millionaire.

Meanwhile, at the Gotham Art Museum;

Catwoman in her disguise mingled unobserved with the rich and moneyed crowd.  
She eyed her prize from beneath her veil. It was just purrfect!

Bruce arrived with much handshaking and greetings. He took a glass of champagne from a passing tray and held it to his lips.

Looking over the rim of his glass, he scoped out the room. He knew almost every face except for several new ones. He kept watching as he pretended to drink. There was a woman with two, no, three accomplices. Her face was veiled, it would be a perfect disguise for most.

Tonight he dressed and acted as Bruce, but he was also there as Batman.

He was always Batman.

Bruce chatted with friends and artists, and acted the foolish fop, all the while keeping an observant eye on the strangers.

Catwoman took mental notes of all the windows, doors and the security guards. She waved her men to follow her to an empty hall. She planned to snag the cat and hide it in her oversized handbag, then pretend to faint and be taken home to 'rest'. A perfect play.


	4. How To Trap a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman has taken a golden cat, and still wants more, maybe it's time to take back what isn't hers.

 

At The Kitty Cat Lounge, the next evening. Catwoman is happily purring, stroking her gold-plated cat, and sipping a saucer of milk.

"I knew I could outwit those dynamic dumb-dumbs! They didn't show at the gallery, and they won't catch me. I'm the Catwoman, I fear no flying rats! Manx, fetch me some gorgonzola."

"Here ya go, Catwoman. NIce 'an ripe." He gives it a sniff. "Smells good."

"Get your whiskers out of my cheese, or you'll taste my poisoned claws!" Catwoman hisses.

"Sorry boss, I di'nt mean nuthin' by it!" Manx bows down at Catwoman's feet.

Catwoman took a swipe at Manx and left claw-marks on his shirt. Manx backed away, shaking. 'She almost touched my skin that time, yikes!' thought Manx.

He needed to be more careful, the boss had a hair-trigger temper, and would kill without a thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The cat is sweet, but I need something more substantial. I'm already bored." Catwoman yawned. "What else will take my fancy, I wonder?"

"Gems! Red rubies, cat's eye sapphires, beautiful diamonds... I want them all! Give me the phone book, let me find someplace tasty to rob."

Whiskers ran to get it, and handed it to her carefully, keeping both eyes on her sharp claws. Catwoman purr-used the jewelers for a nice big strike.  
"Nope, nope, too small, not worth bothering." Catwoman tore up a page. "Hmm, nice enough, but their vault is a job and a half." Another page gets torn away.  
"Hmm, We've never hit this one... " she reads: "Olgilvie Fine Jewelers, Specialists in Estate Sales and Auctions. Auctions Every Saturday, at our Short Island Location at 1456 Valleyview Road, 9 am, sharp."  
Catwoman purrs to herself. "I'll bid nothing, and take everything. Ha! Or they'll feel my claws."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotham City Police Headquarters gets a visitor, Barbara, the Police Commissioner's daughter, has dropped by to visit her father.

Barbara works as the head librarian at the Gotham's Grand Central branch, just down the street. She looks sharp and very fashionable dressed in a modern blue dress and matching coat. The color is a wonderful contrast to her short dark hair and her violet eyes.

"Hi daddy; hello Chief O'Hara" Barbara smiles. "Are you ready for our daily lunch, dad? I don't know about you, but I am definitely hungry."

"Oh, hello sweetheart." The commissioner kissed his daughter's forehead. "I wouldn't mind stepping out for a bite. How about the coffee shop across the street? They do have the best burgers in town."

"That sounds delicious, let's go, I'm ready if you are," said Barbara.

The commissioner left word with his secretary Bonnie where he was going and what time he should be back, as usual. He grabbed his hat and held open the door for Barbara.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Stately Wayne Manor, Bruce and Dick were down in the Batcave checking footage from the security cameras at last night's gallery opening, and checking the hat he had found for any clues to its owner.

Bruce had gotten momentarily distracted while talking to one of the organizations' donors, because next thing he noticed the Gold Cat was gone, and so were the mysterious strangers. All he found was a large hat with a black veil, which he took, pretending to drop it off later at the lost-and-found office.

Bruce always had an eye for pretty ladies, and the daughter of Mr. Redford J. W. Cooper the Third, owner of The J. W. Cooper Bank and Trust, had his attention for a good five minutes while they discussed future improvements to the museum, which was very close to his heart.

At the time, he was hoping that Miss Cooper, who had a fabulous shapely figure and was wearing a clingy black dress, would get close to his heart and to his body for a while too. Damn his libido!

The footage showed very little, he saw the dropped hat outside a storage room, and nothing else. Whoever did this was careful to avoid all cameras, they weren't just there on a whim. This had been planned. He remembered the mystery woman had three men around. One in a chauffeur's uniform; one that looked like a social assistant, and the last one appeared to be her financial advisor. Appearances meant nothing, though. He hadn't recognized any of them, though it was hard to make out the woman's features through her hat and veil.

He printed a still photo of her and fed it into his Bat-Photographic-Enhancer. He enlarged the photo five times normal size, then he made the facial area sharper so that he could make out the woman's features. As it became larger and clearer, he recognized her right away.

"Dick! It's the Catwoman! The others must be her crew members and disguised their features with makeup. I don't recognize any of them, but I'd know that felonious feline in the dark. It's definitely her." He showed Dick the photo, and sure enough, he was right.

"We need to show this to The Commissioner, get changed old chum, this is a job for The Dynamic Duo."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Batman and Robin raced into downtown Gotham, the very man they were about to meet was just returning from lunch with his beautiful daughter.

He was proud to be her father but secretly pleased that he was able to have her out of danger by becoming a librarian rather than a policewoman.

Even though she would show up any man in the police department, it was far too dangerous.

She was his only daughter and the only woman currently in his life.

He had been widowed when his daughter was only twelve, and he had been father and mother to her.

He was overprotective, but he knew more about criminals that she ever would. At least he believed it to be true.


	5. The Secret Life of Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirrrl, Batgirl!  
> Batgirrrl, Batgirl!  
> Where do you come from, where do you go?  
> What is your scene, baby, we just gotta know.  
> Batgirrrl, Batgirl!  
> Batgirrrl, Batgirl!  
> Are you a chick who fell in from outer space?  
> Or are you real with a tender warm embrace?  
> Yaaa, whose baby are you?  
> Batgirrrl, Batgirl!  
> Yaaa, whose baby are you?  
> Batgirl!
> 
>  
> 
> \---Batgirl's Theme Song, from The Batman TV show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the previous mission, see my previous story, "The Dominoed Daredoll's Deadly Dilemma "

* * *

 

Jim Gordon had no idea that after his daughter Barbara came home from work, she went out again at night as that dominoed daredoll, Batgirl. (Her cowl was roughly domino shaped)

Yes, it was he who insisted on training her with guns and weapons for her self-defense. He who was proud of her gymnastics and karate medals in school.

He who cheered her on to join the Olympics in high school; only to have her withdraw once she began getting panic attacks from the crowds.

He who encouraged her to get her masters and doctoral degrees in Library Science and in Forensics. He wanted to ensure that his baby girl had a safe and happy life just in case he couldn't talk her out of police work.

The laboratory was the safest place she could be with her genius intellect, next to the library.

When Barbara came home in the evenings, she had dinner, showered, and took a short nap, knowing that she would often be up all night chasing criminals and solving crimes. As she headed to her bedroom, it wasn't her nightgown she reached for. She touched a hidden button on her vanity table, which revolved clockwise to reveal her Batgirl uniform, there was a long red-haired wig, a pair of boots and her hand-made utility belt.

She always wanted very much to become like her hero Batman, but becoming Batgirl was an accident.

 

It was three years ago that Barbara and her friend Colleen had been invited by her father to the Gotham P.D.'s Halloween costumed ball and fundraiser.

They had squealed at the chance to check out the hot single men, especially millionaire Bruce Wayne.

He was just beautiful; tall and tan with perfect hair, a square chin, and a smile that could make a girl follow him anywhere.

If only she were getting that smile from him tonight!

Of course, she was a few years younger, but so what?

Unfortunately, he was also a good friend of her father's, and if dad found out... Oh no, no, no! She'd be grounded for life.

 

So, she decided to go anyway in a disguise.

It was a costume ball, and she loved the idea of being near guys without her father shooting someone.

She made a costume out of her unused Olympic outfits to look like a female Batman, but in purple and yellow.

It was snug and stretchy for dancing.

She added a padded bra so nobody would guess she was little Barbara Gordon with that figure... Sexy!

Then a long red wig and Batman mask making a cutout for her hair.

She looked amazing in her mirror, nothing at all like her normal boring self.

She put on the boots covered in the same purple fabric.

She took an ammo belt with a pouch from dad's trunk and painted them bright yellow, they gave her room for makeup and cab fare.

Then handcuffs, like Batman.

Her costume was close to Batman's, but it showed off her curves.

A bright bit of lipstick, and voila! She was completely transformed into a new person.

A BatGirl!

 

She planned to meet Colleen there and surprise her.

The party was wonderful, so many handsome men eying her up and down, and nobody recognized her!

She could flirt to her heart's content and not get grounded by her dad.

It was all fun and games until some character calling himself Killer Moth showed up, and tried to attack and kidnap Bruce Wayne!

Her trained reflexes took over and she saved him, and handcuffed Killer Moth and soon they were surrounded by off-duty cops who arrested the fiend.

Batman himself showed up a few minutes later, and thanked her for her help (Big wow!) but then he told her to go home, and to never wear that outfit again, she would get herself in trouble, hurt or killed.

Now being as stubborn as her father she went right back to chasing after danger, or it followed her.

Every time she ran into him, Batman kept telling her to go home and lose the costume.

He told her off constantly.

Then he threatened to unmask her and turn her in to the police as a vigilante, he kept telling her to burn the costume, quit and go home, quit and go home, go home!

She was not a child, she knew that she was trained and capable.

She could take care of herself; and Barbara was determined to fight for her city and was just as stubborn as Batman, and she hoped it would be enough.

He had watched her so many times out of the corner of his eye as she fought crime next to him and Robin.

He saw her grace, her speed, and her incredible athleticism which were all things he admired.

Then there were her eyes... man, he could get lost in those eyes. Oh, those eyes drove him insane.

And her curves. She made him crazy.

God, did she make him crazy. Didn't she realize what a distraction she was?

She was so beautiful. That's why he kept trying to send her home.

He was afraid that he might lose control around her, grab her by the shoulders, and kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore, then take her home and screw her well into the dawn until they both passed out.

She haunted his dreams, and those dreams left him wanting her even more.

So she just had to go home. It was her own fault, didn't she see that?

One night she finally had enough of his refusal to accept her, and she told him so. She told him that no, she wasn't in it for fun or for laughs and kicks. She wasn't a Batman groupie. She was one hundred percent serious about being a crimefighter.

And she told Batman that no matter how much he told her to quit, she would keep coming back. She made him stop beating her down for a moment and just listen.

She never once raised her voice. She said that she had sense and knew the dangers. She was capable. She had a serious view of the crime in Gotham. It was her town, and she promised him she would do everything she could to make it a safe place to hang her things and call it home.

Batman started to cave; he couldn't get rid of her, so he started to allow her to come along with him and Robin on a just a simple mission or two, then she would quit.

He was secretly impressed that she stood up to him. He watched her in action. She was a little green, but had excellent instincts, she was silent and quick, and a powerful fighter, and did have a brilliant deductive mind.

Her snarkiness still annoyed him. He wasn't used to anyone having their own opinion around him (and letting him really have it!). And Batgirl, well, she had plenty of opinions.

One night she just didn't show up at all, and he went a little crazy and started barking orders at Robin without reason. He made a lame excuse and apologized later that night.

Batman realized he enjoyed having her around to challenge him. Someone... someone that he soon realized that he missed.

But all that was a few years back, and Batman and Robin had since completed many successful missions with her help.

As soon as a mission was over, she disappeared like a ghost.

It unnerved him.

It made him want to chase her, to bring her back.... to have her close again.

But he couldn't have her.

As beautiful and talented and hot as she was, he guessed she was much younger than he, maybe not even of legal age.

That was until their last mission.

When everything they believed turned inside out.


	6. Diamonds and Rubies and Pearls, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jeweler has gems, Catwoman wants gems, Batman with Robin and Batgirl want to catch Catwoman with the gems.  
> okay!

* * *

 

 

As usual, Batgirl arrives at Police HQ just around the time Batman and Robin arrive to meet with the Commish.

Batgirl already knows of the missing cat statue thanks to her dad, who discussed it with her over lunch. Who would she tell anyway?

Batman has evidence that Catwoman was there, and likely responsible for the theft. But there was no proof that she had purloined it. Batgirl had the same idea without any evidence. After all, it suited her M.O.; it was cat themed and expensive.

Batgirl had done her research before arriving and knew that Catwoman had completed her last jail sentence a week ago, and was back on the streets.

Batman probably had a direct link to prison or something and of course, already knew that. She seldom was ahead of him, but usually caught up on her own without his expensive machines.

Okay, she was a little jealous. Just a little.

Catwoman loved to tease and outsmart the police and the Bats, especially Batman. She seemed to either want him in her bed or in a grave, depending on her mood, just like a cat.

She was clever, she was beautiful, she was a sexy, slinky, bad girl, and she was as deadly as any criminal mastermind in Gotham.

Some kid that sells papers down the block from police HQ came by and dropped off an envelope to the Commissioner, which was addressed to Batman.

In it was a flyer for an auction at a large jewelers' out on Short Island. There was imprinted a pink lipstick kiss, with XOXO and her nails, no, her claws had scratched the paper.

Of course. That had to be Catwoman, she had love and hate and burglary all rolled up in a very neat package.

Probably there would be a death trap too. They all still needed evidence of the first theft, and she already had the second one all lined up.

Batgirl hated Catwoman; she gave women a bad image. And not only that, but Catwoman was always flirting and teasing Batman, and that could not be allowed.

Batgirl had no idea if he had a girlfriend or a wife, but if he didn't, she wanted the first crack at him.

If she couldn't have Bruce Wayne, Batman was a close tie.

They were familiar with the jeweler in question, the estate sales he dealt with were usually from the wealthy and dead. Heirloom and custom made jewelry was the norm, and prices could easily rise to astronomical heights, depending on both the rarity of the items and the fame of the previous owner.

The auction this coming weekend had items on sale from the prestigious estate of Mr. and Mrs. J.C. Pettigrew, III. The jewelry that the Pettigrews had collected included many rare and priceless brooches because Mrs. Pettigrew loved them, and Mr. Pettigrew would often purchase unique or handmade items for her on his travels. The brooches were in all different materials and shapes, though mostly made of gold or platinum embellished with precious gems, and often in animal shapes. To view the entire collection was not unlike a visit to the Gotham Zoo.

Yes, there was usually very good security present, armed and as well trained as any militia.

That was no deterrent to any arch criminals, they were a category all unto themselves.

The Caped Crusaders, the Gotham police and Batgirl were well aware of that fact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, dear readers, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to line things up just right for you all. More is coming soon, my dears. More action, more crime, and if you're really good, some good old-fashioned sex just for fun.
> 
> Edited: fixed a few minor grammatical and spelling flaws that bothered me, and probably no one else. Betcha can't tell!


	7. Memories of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl remembers their last mission, and daydreams about what might happen if she's lucky.

While discussions were taking place between Commissioner Gordon, his assistant Chief O'Hara, and the Caped Crusaders, Barbara let her mind wander back to their previous mission.

It was strange, dangerous and in the end kind of wonderful too.

Her life was certainly threatened in only a way that sick murderous mind of the Joker could conceive.

They had been searching for Joker, who had been amusing himself with new and more disgusting ways to murder the citizens of Gotham.

They had searched the city's underbelly and were on their last venue of the evening. The place seemed innocent enough, but this was in one of the worst neighborhoods, and nothing in Gotham was ever as it seems.

When they were about to enter the back room, they were trapped and knocked out with Joker's' new toxin, which had some crazy side effects; excruciating pain and insatiable horniness! The toxin had only affected Batgirl, and she was left in deadly discomfort -- if she couldn't clear the toxin from her body by means of getting seriously ramrodded and coming hard at least several times, she would die within the hour.

Batman and Robin were prepared, in fact, Batman had packed a whorehouse's worth of sex toys, bondage gear, lubricants, and condoms.

Boy, did that man come prepared!

Batgirl not only had lost her virginity, but she had gained an appreciation for the bedroom skills possessed by the dynamic duo.

First Batman tried the vibrator, and it wasn't enough to satisfy.

Then he pulled down his shorts, and in any other circumstance, she would have been shocked at his size.

He rode her like an expert lover but somewhat gentler than usual because of the fact that she was a virgin, as she came time and time again.

When Batman had emptied his load and was spent, Robin took over.

He certainly was a wonder! Batman and Robin were so hard, and they were huge, they fucked as though they studied it as an art form.

She was left screaming, sweating, cursing, panting and demanding more and more until she was finally detoxified, and left very, very sore and yet completely satisfied.

Nobody could measure up once you were banged by the Dynamic Duo.

She wanted it again.

They broke her cherry, touched her everywhere, and thoroughly fucked the toxins out of her.

She came, and came, and came, and came again.

She squirted and squirmed and writhed like a snake.

She was left with bruises on her hips and her ass, but she didn't mind, they were badges of her new status.

It was her first time ever, but she had heard plenty of stories of her girlfriends' first times, and most of them were really awful.

She thought about doing it with them both again in her dreams nightly, and woke up soaking wet.

She pretended her dildo was them fucking her just as before.

She went through too many vibrators, and none could even start to measure up.

She needed it again, and somehow, she was gonna get it. She'd gone from a virgin to a slut in under an hour.

Batgirl's hand was lowering itself towards her hungry crotch as she remembered, and she almost started pleasuring herself right then and there just thinking about it, and was hoping that nobody would notice the large wet spot growing between her legs.

She glanced over at the Dynamic Duo and if anyone else had looked, they would appear to be completely engrossed in the conversation.

Batgirl noticed a few glances her way, and hoped the night held hope of a repeat performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, dear readers, our little Batgirl has become quite the slut, thanks to our lusty and well-hung Dynamic Duo. I wonder what the next chapter will hold?
> 
> If you have suggestions for the story, do post them, and I'll try to incorporate them into the rest of the plot!


	8. Let's Go Fishing on Short Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Terrific Trio leave the city proper, and head for the shore towns of Short Island Sound. Will they manage to reel in a Catwoman, or be catfished?

 

 

The Terrific Trio are following a clue left by none other than Catwoman.

Batgirl again joins the Dynamic Duo in the Batmobile; she's thinking that they really should make it a three-seater. They're driving down to the shores of Short Island, the summer home of the rich and famous to see what's being put up for auction.

"Of course this one's too easy, Robin." agrees Batman. "Catwoman is nothing if not devious. Who knows how many traps she's already got waiting for us?"

  
"I'm wondering if there's some way to infiltrate her gang and find out what she's really after?" wonders Batgirl. "Have you ever attempted that?"

"Yes, I've tried infiltration before with Catwoman, she was way too clever and used a mind-bending perfume that turned Robin into bait to trap us both. I think we should see exactly what's going up on auction this weekend; we may be able to figure out what she's after before she takes it this time."

Batman wouldn't mind infiltration of Catwoman's pussy, either.

"I remember that time, Batman.." said Robin, "There was a really cute and sexy girl working with her, with the most amazing boobs; and I conned her into thinking I was done with crime fighting and wanted to join up with them. Man, she was cute, but a cold fish. I never even got to kiss her. For a bad girl, she sure was a prude."

"Maybe you'll get lucky this time, Robin. You never can tell." Batgirl said with a smirk. "Batman, so, um, do you know who's working with her this time?"

"I'm not sure of the total number of her crew, but witnesses at the Museum Gallery theft saw her with three accomplices, all men. There may be more, though." Batman said. "Just be prepared for anything."

"I will be, after the last mission I realize the most unexpected things can happen, and I've prepared for any form of assault." Batgirl wouldn't mind being assaulted again by her team mates.

The last time was amazing as far as she could remember. Her mind started drifting back again, and she starts breathing a little harder while her heartbeat starts accelerating. She recalls how wonderfully rough the boys had been pleasuring her, and probably not just to save her life.

She wouldn't mind going a few rounds again with that kind of training. God, what was wrong with her? She just couldn't keep from thinking about sex with them again.

Maybe it could happen.

 

"Batgirl, are you feeling alright? You sound somewhat anxious." Batman being the great detective that he was had noticed her difficulty breathing.

Batgirl wondered if he could tell she creamed her panties again.

She got so wet just imagining Batman's huge erection teasing at her pussy, rubbing against her clit, and then going deep inside her.

She tried not to groan out loud, but her thoughts were making her so horny.

Maybe Robin could take a turn too, under Batman's instructions he'd turned out to be a magnificent lover in his own right.

 

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was lost in thought. Yes, um... yes, I'm fine. Just remembering something that got my heart racing a little. Nothing bad, just ... um, it's really nothing." Batgirl had to get her libido in check, or she wouldn't be much good.

In the meantime, Robin was checking out Batgirl's hardened nipples while she turned to speak to Batman. He remembered how they felt in his mouth and remembered how he sucked them until Batgirl moaned out loud and arched her back.

She had the best tits, big and round and soft; they were just right. Robin was growing stiff just thinking about her luscious tits in his mouth. His breathing sped up too; it was a little hard to be in control, and he was wanted to just lean over and...

Batman realized that while Batgirl was breathing faster, he smelled her arousal. No other woman had that exact same scent, and he remembered how good her sweet pink pussy tasted, especially when their juices were mixed.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as her ample chest rose and fell with each breath.

God he wanted her again so badly but didn't want to just reach out and grab the girl, did he?. Yes, he really did want to, when he thought about it. He wanted her here and now.

Batman's face was reddening as his desires rose. Batgirl was flushed and could barely contain herself anymore. Robin didn't know how much more he could wait. It was all they each could do to not give in.

Suddenly Batman pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped the engine; he reached over and grabbed Batgirl and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She hesitated a second and she kissed him back roughly, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer...

Robin reached over and started fondling Batgirl's mighty mammaries, God, they felt as good as he remembered!

Batgirl loved the feel of Robin's exploring hands on her while she tongue-wrestled with Batman; he was so good at finding the exact way to make her go crazy with lust.

Robin began by teasing around the edges of her breasts, working in smaller and smaller circles until he was stroking her areolas, then he teased her nipples and gave them a slight tug with his fingers, making her moan in ecstasy. Meanwhile, Batman licked around her lips, gently teasing her. He kissed the corners of her mouth; her red lips tasted of strawberries and they were just as tender and luscious.

Batgirl pulled away from the kiss for a moment.

She looked up the road as she panted: "There's an abandoned summer home just a few hundred yards up the road, why don't we play Goldilocks and the Three Bears, and check out the beds? We might find one that's just right." she winked.

Without a word Batman put the Batmobile back in motion, peeled out and parked behind the house. It was obviously owned by someone with money; it was huge and opulent.

  
The three had the back door open before this writer could even type the words, and headed upstairs to check out the bedrooms.

The first bedroom was small, and obviously a guest room.

The second was a little larger, but the bed was too small.

The third one hit the jackpot: this must be the master bedroom.

There was a round Hollywood bed beneath a mirrored ceiling with a velvet bedspread. The walls, too, were covered in mirrored tiles; It looked like something from the Playboy Mansion. In a large bowl on the nightstand was an assortment of condoms and lubes.

It was time for some fun, this time without any painful toxins or time limits. The jewelry would still be there in a few hours, but none of our heroes could possibly wait any longer to satisfy their lusty urges.

Batgirl slowly unzipped her newest uniform down to her belly-button and began fondling her huge pillowy breasts. She started to unzip a little further exposing her bare pubis.

She had carefully shaved that morning down to the skin, along with her labia. She was as hairless as a little girl.

She removed her gloves one at a time, raised them for the boys to see before letting them flutter to the floor.

Next, the saucy siren pulled her arms out and pushed her outfit down to her knees. She sat on the bed and removed her boots, then her cape, touching herself everywhere she exposed.

She bent far over showing most of her sweet tight butt-cheeks and removed the remaining outfit from her legs, leaving her stripped down to only her cowl and her tiny sheer panties, while her teammates watched her little strip-tease show she put on just for them.

Batman gave as good a show as he got, even throwing in an ass wiggle and was eventually down to his cowl alone. He didn't think his all-purpose tighty whiteys would turn anyone on, so off they came.

His stiff member proudly pointed itself right at Batgirl's amazing figure.

Robin walked over to Batgirl to let her remove his shirt, while she touched his pecs.

He had a sharp six pack which she enjoyed undressing.

Robin in his teenaged rush practically dropped everything else except for his domino mask and gave Batgirl's bare breasts each a long sensuous lick.

Batman came up behind Batgirl and grabbed her ass, then slipped a finger into her vagina, working it in and out. Batgirl leaned back into him, feeling his hardness pressing against her back, God, he felt so big.

Between having her breasts and pussy assaulted, she was grinding back into Batman's fingers, then pushing forward further into the boy wonder's mouth as he was working her into a creaming waterfall.

She first pulled Robin in for a kiss, then Batman. She was so turned on.

Robin kissed his way down her body as Batman continued stroking her cunt with a wet slurping noise coming from each stroke.  
Soon Robin reached her pubis and found her ripe, swollen, juicy clitoris with the tip of his tongue.

He pulled away and returned driving her into a frenzy.

She looked into the mirrors and saw multiple versions of the lovers from many angles. She really had to get some mirrors!

Somehow they all maneuvered to the bed, and Batgirl began to lick their cock-heads one at a time going from one to another.

She wasn't sure what to do exactly but figured if they enjoyed then it was all right.

There were moans coming from all three by now, so she must be doing something that they liked!

Batman grabbed onto her hair as she sucked him, guiding her to the rhythm he liked.

She took him as deep as she could without choking.

Robin was eating out her pussy and fingering her deeply while she attempted to deep throat Batman's enormous cock.

She held her breath as he touched her throat, and took in a breath on the upstrokes.

Robin unrolled a condom onto his engorged dick and stroked her inner lips, gathering her wetness for his entry.

As she inhaled Batman's cock, Robin made his way to her dripping pussy and pushed in an inch.

Batgirl reacted with a deep moan, temporarily forgetting the cock in her mouth.

God, he felt so good! Batman moved around to lick inside her butt-crack, giving her tender skin a shockwave of shivers.

His mouth, lips, and tongue touched everywhere on her skin while his calloused hands worked her tits in the most delicious way.

Robin stroked deeply and soon sped up as Batgirl's moans urged him to go harder, faster and deeper still.

"I can't hold back any longer... I'm gonna come soon. Just keep doing what you're both doing... Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h my g-g-g-g-god! Oh, oh, oh! Aaaaah!"

Batgirl's arms and legs were flailing as she reached her climax, it seemed to go on and on as her lovers ravished her seemingly everywhere at once.

 


	9. Wait, Now We Really Must Investigate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsies! The heroes got distracted from their job last chapter, and who could blame them?
> 
> Nature is going to take over once in a while. 
> 
> Let's see if our heroes are still screwing around, or have returned to the mission, there was a mission wasn't there?

* * *

 

Batman was still exploring every inch of Batgirl's body as Robin gave her a screaming climax.

She begged for more as she swirled down, and he was only too happy to give more.

Batman licked his finger and worked it into her tight pink ass causing her to squeak with surprise.

It felt strange to her at first and soon started to get her very aroused as he finger-banged her ass deeply.

He licked around her ass hole and whispered in her ear asking if she wanted more than his finger.

She said yes, and so he grabbed a condom and jar of butt lube from the bowl on the nightstand.

He generously lubed her and his sheathed prick and worked himself into her untouched opening as she relaxed her tight muscles.

At first, it was painful until she was able to allow him passage inside of her, then soon it became extremely pleasurable.

While Batman rode her back hole, Robin was still as hard as he was eager and decided to go back in for seconds.

Soon she had both holes full, driving her to another climax as they found a rhythm; it was so intense that it was hard to hold on.

But she was learning fast to hold onto her pleasure and delay her orgasms.

She wanted them to all come at the same time and the guys were so close to their own releases.

Batman put his lips next to her ear and said: **_"Come now little Batgirl"_.**

Everything rushed from her brain to her pelvis and she climaxed in a torrent of wetness and passion, her muscles contracting and pulsing to the point where it was nearly too much stimulus for her.

She thought she might swoon from it all; her mind was spinning and reeling and her body was flying as she had recurring climaxes.

Batman and Robin had soon shot their loads while Batgirl's peaking body squeezed them dry.

"Don't pull out yet, please! Oh god, what just happened? Ungh..." she cried. "Holy shit, it's like I can't stop climaxing!"

As she slowly spiraled back down she shut her eyes and tilted her head back, her mouth in an "O" and her body pulsing.

She reclined and rode it all out, and she drifted awhile in a dreamlike mood unable to leave, just experiencing the pleasure that was coursing through her young nubile body.

She remembered their last time, and this was much more powerful.

She felt worn as they each pulled out of her, but they had finished together with her and were spent for the moment.

 


	10. Where is that Cat? Who Cares!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, did we forget about Catwoman again?   
> Who?  
> Oh, never mind, back to the smut.  
> And now: On with the obligatory shower scene.

* * *

 

 

The shower in the bathroom that Barbara chose was equipped with multiple showerheads and was going to have to clean a few layers of lovemaking.

She bundled all her things and went in taking a big fluffy towel from the shelf.

She locked the door, and removed her cowl and her long wavy red wig, turned on the water and stepped under the spray.

She felt her strength returning as the warmth of the shower refreshed and relaxed her tight muscles and her body.

She rubbed the bar of soap over her belly, chest, and shoulders, then down the curve of her breasts.

She made circles around her nipples and shivered from the wonderful sparks she caused.

She soaped her hands and carefully washed her overly-tender pussy, ass, and thighs from the stickiness clinging to them.

She washed inside her pussy lips to rinse out the combined muskiness.

Remembering how she had been licked, she rubbed her lips and clit with the thick soap suds, moaning loudly as she did so.

She realized she was definitely a moaner! It was like applause for a job well done. She hoped there was gonna be a next time for them.

She wondered as she played and teased herself, then thought about why she was showering only to release her musk again, even though she was really sweaty from their latest encounter.

God, it felt so good to touch herself. She came hard thinking of Batman sucking and licking her clit.

He was so talented, that was for sure!

Soon she finished with her privates and soaped up the rest of herself and rinsed all the soap and other fluids off.

She dried and got dressed. She had no idea where her underpants went to; they probably got torn off and tossed somewhere.

She forgot though it didn't really matter.

Her new uniform was a form-fitting one made of purple Latex.

If you got close enough it looked sheer.

It supported her voluptuous breasts and butt without needing a bra or panties.

She felt sexier knowing she was naked underneath.

At least this suit was waterproof, no wet spots!

She added her bright yellow utility belt, which accented and laid across her curvy hips.

Next came her wig.

She was glad she remembered to shave her pubes, they didn't match the wig and showed she wasn't a redhead.

Next, her cowl was pulled down to reveal her huge violet eyes, and her cape was fastened around her shoulders.

She reapplied her black eyeliner and red lipstick.

Checking the mirror she could see her nipples were still erect like little cones straining against her uniform, and she liked how she looked.

Perfect!

 

Batgirl wondered if maybe it was time to trust them completely and share her secret identity with the Dynamic Duo. She already trusted them with her life and with her body.

Was it really that hard to trust her identity to them too?

On the one hand, it was great having sex with them both, but this was a difficult thing for a police commissioner's daughter; she'd always been taught to hide everything and this went completely against her nature.

Life with her dad had made her neurotic, and it was hard to trust anybody at all with her secret.

* * *

 

Batman found another bathroom on the same floor and claimed it for himself.

He needed a hot shower first to wash off, and then a cold shower so he could drive without anything popping up inappropriately.

As he washed himself off, he was remembering how amazing the three-way sex had been today.

He loved claiming Batgirl's tight little booty-hole, as Robin had ravaged her pussy.

It was the hottest sex he'd had in a long time.

He would definitely relive that in his sleep tonight.

Batgirl surpassed his every wet dream today, she was so hot and demanding. Damn!

And double teaming her was like poetry.

He soaped up his humongous cock as he recalled each detail.

He held onto the shower wall for support as he got closer to coming.

He was shaking just picturing Batgirl naked between him and his partner as she panted and flailed from her orgasm.

His climax was so powerful that he needed to sit on the shower floor for a few moments to regain his equilibrium.

* * *

 

 

Robin was left using the guest bathroom.

He just couldn't forget all that they just did only a few minutes ago.

He pulled hard on his soapy cock thinking about Batgirl's tight pussy, her round luscious tits, and her cute firm ass.

He had been with a few other girls since the last mission they shared, but none could live up to her sexual desires.

He was more than willing to do anything she asked him to do, and she not only asked him but begged him as she was screaming!

Take that for an ego booster!

As he rubbed, pulled and teased his dick (yeah, my Dick, he thought!) he imagined Batgirl taking him again into her mouth, and licking his cockhead.

She didn't do that the last time, and it felt so fantastic being sucked.

He didn't have the nerve yet to ask any of his dates to suck him off, but she begged to have him and nearly swallowed him whole down her throat.

He wondered if he'd ever find someone like her for his own girlfriend.

It was definitely worth looking for.

* * *

 

Clean and back in uniform, the three heroes had taken care of their libido and could finally continue on their mission.

Batman led everyone downstairs to the Batmobile, hopped in and started the jet engines as Batgirl and Robin took their seats and belted in.


	11. Um, Where Were We Again? Ah Yes, Chasing After The Catwoman and Her Gang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the road again, having messed up some poor strangers' summer home in the throes of passion.   
> Mission? What mission?   
> Plot? What plot?   
> Let's just pretend that there is an actual plot.
> 
> Announcer: Continuing to chase clues in order to arrest Catwoman and her gang, the Dynamic Duo and the Dynamite Damsel continue their picturesque travels down the Short Island Expressway, towards the venue of the next weekends' jewelry estate auction. 
> 
> Our heroes also consider whether it's a good time to reveal their identities to each other, or not.

**Continuing on their mission, we rejoin our fully-clothed heroes once again**

 

Referring back to their only clue, a flyer for an upcoming jewelry estate sale, our heroes head for the auction house that will be filled this weekend with eager bidders from the ritzy East Hamptons to Gotham City proper.

Arriving at Olgilvies' Auction House at 1456 Valleyview Road, Batman parked in the nearly-empty parking lot, and they soon were inside looking for the auctioneer.

They spoke with the man and took a copy of the auction catalog over to a nearby podium. Turning page after page, they looked for anything that might possibly draw Catwoman's attention.

On page twenty-three there was a beautiful collection of animal brooches, some of which were shaped in the forms of jungle cats and made of precious metals with jewel inlaid details.

That would easily call the attention of a cat-themed thief like Catwoman. She loved her shiny sparkly trinkets, her gold, and her cat-like idols.

They planted a few hidden cameras and microphones around the room, hoping to catch the criminals red-handed before they ran off with the loot.

Since it was only Thursday, that gave them plenty of time to put together a proper plan of attack.

Batman needed to use the equipment that was only available to him in the Batcave.

"Batgirl, we'll need to return you to the city; Robin and I will need to access our main computers and crime-fighting equipment in the Batcave."

He paused for the right words:

"I trust you've got our back, and we have yours, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable just yet bringing you back to the Batcave. At least not fully awake," said Batman.

"I understand, Batman. It's probably because we still haven't shared our real identities, or is it, _something else_ you're worried about?" asked Batgirl.

"Honestly that is it, exactly. I'm so accustomed to secrecy that it is not easy and has always been extremely difficult for us to share our identities with anyone.

Only one very trusted person knows right now, and that person has known me for decades. It's not easy for me, I mean for us, to be trusting of anyone else." replied the Caped Crusader, as Robin nodded agreement.

"Batman, that's almost exactly what I was thinking myself earlier today. I was raised to keep secrets as tightly closed as a bank vault, and it's hard to overcome years of secrecy and distrust. Right now you only know me as Batgirl, and I only know you as Batman and as Robin."

"I suppose if anything terrible ever happened to me while I was on the job someone should know to look for me. You have someone that you trust for that job, and I don't have that right now.'

"So I need to ask you both, do you both think it's time for us to share who we are, or should wait for a little longer until we're all ready without any reservations?" Batgirl wondered. "Right now I trust you to have my back as I have both of yours; I will **always** trust my life and my body in your hands. But I think I might need to trust somebody with my secret eventually."

"Robin, old chum, what do you have to say? Right now you're the other half of the Dynamic Duo, and I want to know what you're thinking," said the Caped Crusader

"Batman, Batgirl, I'm not sure. We've worked together for a few cases now, but it hasn't still hasn't been a really long time. It's only been a few weeks. But, we do know each other intimately, and that's pretty significant. If my life depended on your knowing who I was, Batgirl, I wouldn't hesitate for a single minute. I trust you to keep my secret.'

"But, like you both already said, it's something that still feels a little strange to share, even though we already got acquainted in the, um, biblical sense. I don't know what feels exactly right now. I guess that waiting a little longer can't hurt us any." replied Robin. "If it comes to working together in the Batcave, we can use the Bat-Sleep again for a few missions if we need to bring you, until we all feel more, you know, comfortable."

"So, what I think is that..." Robin stopped talking and stammered looking completely stunned.

 **"Oh My God is your uniform see-** **through, Batgirl?!?** " yelped the Boy Wonder.

"Holy Venus DeMilo! I can see your titties! And... and... everything else!"

He quickly covered his growing erection with his crossed hands.

He looked away and was blushing furiously. He'd already seen her nude, but not outdoors, certainly not like this.

 

"Now you notice, Boy Blunder? Geez, your timing is -so- off. We're talking secret identities, and you're looking straight through my clothes at my lady parts."

"Control yourself, buddy," smirked Batgirl. "You were supposed to notice that much, much, earlier today, by the way, but we got, 'ehem', a bit too busy."

"I can't help it, in the sunlight it's like colored glass. **I can see... you... your...  your everything!**  

"Holy Hard-on, Batman, just look at her body, Damn!" Robin's mouth hung open as his wang stood fully erect at attention.

"So, you like my new uniform, huh? I guess nobody noticed before because it was cloudy earlier, and the light bounced off. You're right, it's pretty scandalous in the bright light."

Batgirl gives a little spin to show off her outfit.

"I've only seen it indoors, but outside it really is like I'm naked gee..."

'Wow. I wonder if there's a way I can use this to our advantage? Anyway, Robin, the question was whether or not you think it's a good time for us to share who we really are underneath our **masks** , NOT just under our clothes. Sooo... What do you think?" questioned Batgirl. "Or is this a really bad time to even ask anything?"

Robin stood there trying to get his brain to function properly again, but his brain seemed to suddenly find a new home between his legs, and the only thing it worked on at the moment was thinking about sex and Batgirl's beautiful breasts. Oh, those glorious globes!

"You're no good to answer anything right now Robin.' said Batman.  'Batgirl, I think I need to toss him into an icy cold shower for his own good.'

'God, teenagers. I may have to use force to wedge him into his seat,' he thought to himself.

Batman tried to remain stoic while trying desperately to avoid looking directly at Batgirl. She put centerfolds to absolute shame with her wonderful figure, her shapely curves, her tight... Oh no, he already looked up at her for just a moment, and his member decided to take over his brain like he was a zombie.

A zombie to lust.

_Aurggh!_

Batgirl couldn't help it and she giggled out loud.  "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I should have field tested this new uniform before wearing it on a mission. But you have to admit, the results are so worth it!" Batgirl doubled over in laughter. "Oh man, this is too, too much!"

"It is **not** that funny young lady, but Robin's right. You look like you're standing there naked behind a sheet of Easter Cellophane, and it's going to be extremely hard for me to concentrate on anything with you looking...

"Um, so... naked

"Even though you're not...'

"I mean you're...'

"Not  _really_ naked...'

"But you look...Wow!"

Batman couldn't stop staring at his newest partner in crime fighting, and stood there stammering like a fool; she looked unbelievable. Like some teenaged dream of Batgirl. Like a sexy Halloween Batgirl. Playboy Batgirl, even. 

 He was completely transfixed. He had to force himself to close his mouth, and he looked like he would start drooling on himself any moment.

He looked at her up, and down, and around, and up again.

Batgirl interrupted his perusal. "Okay, let's get moving back to Gotham, you have the only wheels here, so I have no choice but to ride along with you both. Its dozens of miles back, and there's no subway line to Gotham!'

"I'll cover up everything with my cape, for now, I promise, and I'll put my old uniform on when I get... em, back to my own, err, ah,  headquarters."

Batgirl blushed a little bit. It was really kind of adorable and innocent that she hadn't realized her full effect on her male counterparts. She never considered herself beautiful or sexy before she became Batgirl. She thought herself kind of plain without her red wig and makeup. Maybe Latex wasn't really such a good idea for daytime after all.

There's always night-time though.

Yes,  _there's always the night, she thought. She sighed to herself._

 

* * *

**And so...**

Back to Gotham City headed our three bats, Batgirl had covered herself up from neck to knees as promised, hoping that Batman wouldn't crash distractedly into anything.

Robin just sat there, staring ahead at the long road, trying to will himself to become flaccid once again.

It was going to be a long ride back to town.

 


	12. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Caped Crusaders attempt to set a trap for the thieving Catwoman and her gang. 
> 
> Will she herself be caught in the trap, or will the hunters become the hunted? 
> 
> Tune in and read what happens next, Bat-Fans!

* * *

 

The Caped Crusaders have finished setting up the other end of their surveillance from the Batcave.

They now had eyes on every corner of the auction venue.

The jewels, artwork and more; the treasures formerly belonging to Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew The Third were displayed behind glass as well as being well-documented in the catalog.

The private militia was in plain sight, heavily armed and armored in bulletproof vests.

Plainclothes policemen were stationed everywhere.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Catwoman and her gang still were out of sight, but not out of mind.

The slinky cat burglar was planning to steal everything; not just the brooches that Batman guessed.

No, Selina Kyle wanted it all!

Gold, platinum, rubies, pearls, priceless art and treasures; just everything she could get her pretty poisoned paws on.

She just loved shiny things.

Expensive things.

Things that didn't belong to her.

It wasn't always about what her stash was worth; it was about getting away with it and laughing at the crime fighters who couldn't pin her down.

That brought her the most joy.

 

She was in a good mood today.

She had donned a beautiful short red designer dress and matching hat along with spiked heels and an expensive little clutch.

She looked elegant and feminine.

Long red gloves concealed her claws.

Her hair was done up in the latest style leaving a few wispy curls to flatter her face, accented with a few tasteful jeweled hairpins and a striking jeweled pin on her hat.

Around her neck was a heavy gold necklace, with ear clips and a bracelet to match.

It would be very hard to tell her apart from the ladies who had turned out to acquire some items from the estate currently being sold.

Her theatrical makeup disguised her perfectly. She had changed her face and nose as well as her skin tone slightly, but enough to look like someone else.

Someone who could easily be anybody and nobody.

Perfect and attractive but forgettable, like a store manikin.

Catwoman had planned her thievery just as carefully as Batman had planned to trap her.

She knew the place was being surveyed.

But her disguise was flawless.

Looking like every other bored rich woman there lent her anonymity.

She knew well how to use her beauty as a weapon as well as a honeytrap.

She wondered if she could even possibly be spotted, it was exciting playing this game of cat and mouse against the Bats.

Catwoman loved getting her thrills.

 

* * *

 

It was roughly a few minutes before 7 am, on a cold gray morning on Short Island near the water, and The Dynamic Duo had situated themselves only a few miles from the auctioneers.

They had activated their portable surveillance equipment in the Batmobile's dashboard.

They could easily switch the view from hidden cameras and microphones around the rooms at will.

Batman was sure that today he would get his, well, _not his man_ , but his _woman_.

He made sure to park a few miles away, hidden behind the very house that they had used the day before.

He wouldn't let that distract him today.

He was determined to catch Catwoman.

It had been too often that she slipped between his fingers like a puff of smoke on the wind.

No more. Not today she wouldn't.

 

Batgirl met up this chilly dawn with the Dynamic Duo on her Batgirl-cycle.

She wasn't surprised that they were already busy watching every person in the building on their dashboard.

She noticed the location where they had met but paid it no mind.

They had a job to do; there was no time today for fooling around of _any_ sort.

 

Daylight required her standard uniform once again and armed with a few extra bolas, restraints, flash-bang grenades, tear-gas pellets, and smoke bombs tucked into their respective slots in her belt, she was prepared for anything today.

Batman handed her a few of his high-tech items to add to her arsenal, and she placed them in her utility belt.

There was never a need to say thanks, he didn't expect it, or acknowledge her if she did say thank you.

He just remained silent and stoic.

"Have you seen anyone who could be Catwoman or her gang members yet Batman? Anything that looks like it shouldn't be here?" Batgirl questioned.

"No, nothing yet. It's been very quiet as they set up the room for the auction later. Why, did  _you_ notice anything amiss?" Batman turned towards Batgirl.

"No, I haven't," answered Batgirl truthfully. "It's been quiet everywhere I've looked. I was hoping for more action, but it's still really early in the day."

 

* * *

 

It was still pretty early in the morning, Batgirl busied herself to keep from fidgeting. It was still cold out, the sun was just beginning to warm the earth.

She took a short jog and picked up a few coffees, hoping that Batman and Robin did, in fact, drink coffee. She really didn't know much about them yet.

She wanted, no she needed to keep busy.

It was still damp out, and the hot liquid felt so very welcome and warming in her hands and sliding down her throat.

As she approached her partners she offered them the hot cups, which were gratefully accepted with a nod from Batman, and a quick "Gee, thanks!" from the Boy Wonder, who took a quick sip and enjoyed his warm drink.

They sipped their coffees in silence while they observed the cameras and the controlled madness of setting up an auction for later that day. Batman gratefully warmed his cold hands around the hot cup.

He invited Batgirl to sit in the car with them, and turned the heater up a little, thinking she must be quietly freezing outside the car. She was, in fact pretty cold. She sat down next to Robin as he scooched over for her.

The air from the heater felt wonderful, she hadn't realized how cold she was getting just standing around. She seriously should have worn some thermals today.

Short Island seemed at least a good 20 degrees colder than Gotham; it was just a long thin spit of an island surrounded by beaches and bays.

Of course, the sea breezes would bring a chill that was unaccustomed in Gotham.

Batgirl became thoughtful and wondered what their nemesis had in mind today.

Was it just burglary, or was she actually just setting a trap for them? Catwoman was hard to predict, catlike in her manner of changing things up in a moment.

One day it was grabbing a shiny trinket, another it was traps and murder.

She was hard to predict because of her constant variations.

Would today bring Catwoman the tease, the thief, or the murderess?

The long wait was mentally exhausting; nothing to do, needed discussions already talked over, just wait, wait, wait.

It wasn't in any of their natures to just sit and wait, but it was an inevitable part of any investigation.

That didn't mean they had to like it.

With too much time on her hands and the comfortable warmth between her partners, Batgirl started drifting off a little, then shook herself awake again. She stretched up her arms until she felt a tension, that was better.

"I think I'll take a short walk to stay awake, maybe get another coffee. Can I bring anything back?

Batman shook his head slightly in answer, he was completely focused on surveillance.

"Robin, breakfast sandwich or a donut?"

"Nah, I had breakfast really early. I'm good for now, but thanks!"

Robin always seemed so cheerful. She wondered what he was like when he wasn't being Robin. Probably just like any other teenage boy.

"Okay, I should be back in a few then." Batgirl hopped on her cycle and headed back to the coffee shop down the road.

 

* * *

 

She loved the rush of the wind on her face, it made her feel alive.

 

She was still thinking about the men that were behind the masks, what they might be like when crime-fighting wasn't that day's priorities.

She knew it was none of her business, they were men and they had a whole other life that she knew nothing about, just like she did.

Unfortunately, as her mind wandered, she never noticed the delivery truck that had been following her.


	13. Where Is Everyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl had taken a quick ride for a cup of coffee, but she never returned.

**Twenty minutes later** **:**

 

It had been more than a few minutes since Batgirl left for coffee.

Robin missed her banter already. She made him smile just sitting there.

"Hey, Batman, how long was it since Batgirl left? I don't think buying coffee would take this long out here."

"What? Sorry, old chum, I was watching the monitors, I lost track of the time, but you're right. You said she went for a coffee? She should have returned at least fifteen minutes ago. It's only a five-minute walk or a short ride, and she drove there."

Batman looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was a little past seven-thirty; she'd left at least twenty minutes ago. Alarms went off in his mind. "We'd better track her down, something must have happened." Batman felt guilty for not giving her a communicator, he had planned to give her one later, but it was too late now.

They had to locate her.

 

 **" _Atomic engines to power, turbines to speed!_ "** said Robin, they made a U-turn around the house and headed in the direction Batgirl had taken.

A few minutes away Robin exclaimed "Wait! Stop the car! There's something over there!"

Batman cut the engines and stopped on the side of the road. They jumped out and ran back.

There were two sets of fresh tire tracks headed off the road into the trees. 

They soon found Batgirl's bike lying in the woods. There were fresh footprints surrounding it. Most resembled the shoe that a considerable-sized man would wear. 

There were drag marks as well, and Robin called Batman's attention to some blood spots that were still wet.

"They've got Batgirl, I'm sure of it. Appears like there was a struggle... right here, but I don't know if it's her blood or not. The marks indicate that she was likely knocked unconscious, and dragged to here. Seems like a truck left these tracks, the size of a delivery van. I noticed them on the road as well."

"They probably had her followed and attacked her when she tried to evade them... Darn that Catwoman!" 

Batman was angry at himself; he failed to pay attention to Batgirl's whereabouts, and now she had to pay for his inattention.

He didn't blame the girl, it was his responsibility to watch out for his team. They had to find her.

 

The crimefighters headed back to the Batmobile and turned on their tracking sensors, which made the recent tire tracks glow on the monitor as though they were fluorescent.

They followed the tracks to an old fishing shack, with the truck sitting outside like a red light.

Catwoman, if it was her, was making this enormously too obvious. "It's probably a trap for us Robin. Why else leave the truck right out front where we could readily observe it? I'm going to check the truck over quickly; perhaps Batgirl left some clue within."

After examining the truck they found a few more blood smears, but no other clues.

But there could still be booby traps waiting for them.

Catwoman just loved playing games.

 

* * *

 

Batgirl slowly came to, noticing she was tied up and gagged. The first thing she saw was Catwoman's henchman Manx leering at her, and she didn't exactly like his intentions. 

Yuck! 

He was huge. She wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon if he was around. She actually felt safer being tied up in front of this clown.

She looked around and she had no idea where she was, or how long she was out, either.

She smelled the ocean, so she guessed she was still on Short Island somewhere.

She remembered driving towards the coffee shop when she noticed a black delivery van started following her a little too closely.

As she tried to speed up... something had hit her hard nearly knocking her off her bike, and she tried not to pass out right then and there, so she veered off the road into the trees hoping they couldn't follow.

As she tried to turn, someone grabbed her right off of her bike from behind. She booted and elbowed her assailant, but they squeezed her tighter until she couldn't move. She tried escaping, but they were too strong, and she was overpowered. Something scratched her neck and she became woozy, then she must have passed out.

Her last memory before total blackness was being dragged by her arms into the van.

 

* * *

 

 

Her arm really hurt where she was hit, looking down she saw that she'd been shot. Blood was caked down the front of her arm and on her side, and she was still bleeding.

She never heard the gun, it was probably drowned out by her bike. 

She felt so stupid being caught like this; stupid and a little bit embarrassed.

She should have paid better attention to her surroundings like Batman _always_ told her.

Yes, he was right, but this was a really shitty way to learn a lesson.

 

She looked around and saw her belt was gone. There goes that idea of getting something useful from her utility belt. She tried to reach for her boot, but the ropes had no give.

Strike two, she couldn't reach her knife.

At least big and ugly stayed where he was, instead of molesting her. She started thinking that her capture was all just a plan to draw Batman and Robin here into a distraction or even a trap.

She had no way to communicate with them or warn them. Not like they'd stay away.

So... she was bleeding, tied-up and gagged, and being watched by a goon. Could this day get much worse?

 


	14. Batgirl is missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl's missing, Catwoman's gang has her, but what is Catwoman's ultimate goal?

* * *

**Batman and Robin followed the trail of Batgirl's kidnappers to a fishing shack, but what awaits our Dynamic Duo as they attempt to rescue their Dominoed Damsel in Distress?**

 

 

'I just had to mess things up', Batgirl thought to herself. 'I let my mind wander on a case, and get abducted. Stupid!'

Ugly Puss was still sitting there, but he was playing cards on the table now.

She guessed there's only so much leering to do until even that gets boring.

Watching someone slowly bleed to death must not be very exciting.

He still glanced her way every few minutes, so if there was an avenue of escape, she had to be fast. Unfortunately, she was starting to feel the effects of her blood loss, and she hated feeling vulnerable even more than she hated feeling useless.

Where the hell was Batman when she really needed him?

She wasn't angry at him, but she was getting cynical blaming herself.

There was no way she could fight her own way out of this situation now. It took too much effort now to even lift her head.

 

* * *

 

Robin was outside checking around for traps, as Batman swung himself noiselessly up to the roof, looking for a less obvious way inside. No skylights here, but maybe there would be something.

Robin gave an all-clear signal, Batman took a quick look to make sure he hadn't missed anything. They went around the back and found a window.

No Batgirl, but Catwoman's goons were there, though there was no sign of Catwoman herself.

They found that there was a small transom window to the basement of the building hidden by an overgrowth of weeds.

They saw Batgirl was there leaning against the wall, being guarded by a huge henchman.

She was tied and gagged, and blood was slowly dripping down her arm and pooling around her.  She looked quite gray, and her eyes were glazed over. They had to get her out of there now; she required medical attention quickly.

Batman wouldn't fit through the window, but Robin would have no problem, except for that guard. Batman aimed a dart gun at Ugly's back and fired, hitting him right in the neck.

Ugly yelled a few obscenities and pulled the dart, but had absorbed enough Bat-Sleep to have a nice, long nap.

Batgirl tried to stand; the scuffle woke her up a little, but she was too weakened.

'Oh yeah, I was shot, and I'm lying here in a sticky puddle of my own blood. Ugh, I can't manage to get up. How did that goon wind up knocked out?'

She looked over and saw Robin climbing in the window, and laid back against the wall. She felt dreadful, and really, really hated appearing weak.

 

* * *

 

Batgirl woke up with an I.V. in her good arm. Her damaged arm was cleaned up and bandaged. She was lying in a strange bed and covered up to her armpits with a white sheet. Her uniform was gone. She felt around and realized her cowl was still on, and she panicked as she tried to figure out where she was and how she got there.

" **Where the hell am I**?" she yelled and tried to sit up. A gentle arm urged her back down on the mattress.

"Calm down, you're gonna be all right." said the reassuring voice of Robin. "You passed out and we brought you to the Batcave for medical attention. Oh, and here's a fresh coffee for you," he smirked. 

Batgirl gave him a nasty look, and he just smiled at her.

"You gave us a bad scare. How are you feeling?"

"Like a can of Campbell's Soup; evaporated, shrunk down, and turned to mush. Not very good, but I'm safe at least, thanks."

Batgirl tried to sit up, but she felt too weak. "So, you have a medical bay in here too? This place is really well equipped. Just one question. _Where are my clothes_?"

Batman silently appeared at her elbow. She didn't see him coming.

"I'm having them cleaned and repaired, it takes time to get bloodstains out..." Batman looked somber, he still felt a little blameworthy.

"Can I get you anything? A blanket or a pillow?" asked Robin.

"Another blanket would be nice. So, this place is an actual cave, huh, how do you get used to the cold in here?"

"You get used to anything if you're exposed to it long enough. And it never needs air conditioning, so it's good for the computers." Robin said, taking a seat on a nearby stool. "You lost a lot of blood, Batgirl. I-I thought we were gonna lose you." He turned away, but she saw a tear escape from under his mask.

"You're on your second pint of plasma, we didn't have time to, um, to get you to a hospital. Your vital signs were weakening fast."

Batman still couldn't bring himself to look directly at Batgirl. He felt that he had failed her, and they almost lost her because of it.

"I'm sorry that I put you both in this mess, it's my own fault I got captured and nearly killed. I was daydreaming on the job and put you both in danger. I'm... I mean, um..." she felt terrible.

"Batgirl, this isn't your fault, it's mine. I'm the senior member, it was my responsibility to keep you safe, and I failed you. I'm the one who should apologize."

"No, Batman. I'm not really a part of The Dynamic Duo, you're not responsible for my actions; that's on me, and me alone. I messed up. I lost having the attention of what was going on around me. How can you blame yourself for _that?"_

"You have a point, but I'm going to fix that mistake right now, Batgirl."

 

He was going to tell her to quit again; she felt it in her heart. And maybe he was right this time.

"You don't have to ask me to quit. I'll do it on my own," she said sadly.

 

"That's not what I was going to say...  I wanted to ask you to become a part of our team. Robin, you agree, don't you?"

Robin beamed at them both. "Holy partners, Batman! Yes, please!"

 

"What? I mean, I messed up! You're... what do you mean a member? What does that... ?"

 

Batman reached for his cowl and nodded at Robin. He removed it and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne."

Robin had his mask in his hand "And I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

"If you're not ready yet Batgirl, it's OK. This is my way of saying I, um, that we trust you completely."

 

Alfred came in with a tray of food for Batgirl.

Her eyes opened in surprise.

"Alfred! You've always known, Alfred, haven't you?"

"Yes miss, I've worked for the Wayne Family for many years, and Master Bruce has allowed my assistance. How are you feeling, my dear? I heard you were quite badly hurt." 

"I'm... But you never told him who I was, even though... he's Batman?"

"I kept my promise to you, just as I've always kept Master Bruce and Master Dick's secrets."

 

"Wait, you already know who she is Alfred?" Bruce stammered.

"It's not my story to tell. That's up to the young Miss herself, sir."

 

"Um... well... oh... um, OK, why not?" Batgirl stammered.

She was sure now. They trusted her this much, it was time to trust them too with everything.  She raised her hands to her head. Batgirl removed her cowl and her wig. She was glad that this was still _her_ secret to share.

"I believe we've already met face to face, Bruce. We've even gone on a date arranged by my dad."

"Barbara!?! You're Barbara Gordon?"

"That was not even...

"I'm... stunned!

"And we...

"But we've already...

"Oh!"

Bruce thought to himself that his friend Jim was now going to kill him for despoiling his only daughter.

First, his face turned pink, now his face went very pale.

"Wait, does your father even know?"

 

"No Bruce, he doesn't. He wouldn't approve of me doing any of this.

That's why I became a librarian, so I could have a 'safe' job and not worry him.

But that's also why I studied forensics, karate, martial arts, and gymnastics.

I always wanted to help Gotham.

I wanted to be on the force, but Daddy wouldn't allow it, and he has some pull."

 

"That's a pretty good reason, and you're really well trained for a rookie." Dick gave her a crooked smile. 

"So, here I am. Now how does this new teammate thing work? Besides being open with who we are, that is."

"You can come by and use the Batcave equipment whenever you need to, and I've decided to make you a new uniform with lightweight armor as a part of it.

"I don't want to see you come this close to... to... I don't want you to get shot again.'

"I'll take care of keeping your equipment and weapons as up to date as ours are.'

"And I want to train you with some advanced techniques. '

"I'll start your training when you're back at full strength.'

"Here's a t-shirt to wear, for now, it's one of mine, so it will be pretty long.'

"I'll leave it on the foot of the bed. Right now, you need that plasma. And try to eat something, Alfred is an amazing cook." Bruce was feeling too many emotions, and he hated feeling emotional.

Frightened, excited, embarrassed, worried, this wasn't like him at all.

 

Barbara laid her head back down, she needed some more rest. She was still exhausted from her ordeal. She also now had a lot to take in. But, Bruce Wayne? He was probably the last person she would have guessed.

Her eyes closed and she slept and dreamed for a while, as her body started to heal itself.

 

* * *

 

 

 Meanwhile, without the troublesome trio around, Catwoman was free to do whatever she wanted, and she wanted it all, including Batman.

 


	15. Catwoman finally gets hers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl is rescued, and is recovering from her near-death experience from the hands of Catwoman's goons, and is now recovering in the Batcave, and learning about Batman's origins.  
> Batman has invited Batgirl to become a true partner with him and Robin.
> 
> Catwoman is back, looking to score some shiny pretties using only her feline talents.  
> She also wants the bait to capture Batman, but is her bait still fresh?
> 
> Catwoman's plans fall through, and she gets upset when things don't go her way. And finally gets what she wants, but never saw the consequences.

**While Batgirl recuperates in the Batcave, Catwoman gets up close and personal with the merchandise she wants to _'purr-loin'_.**

 

We now rejoin our program being broadcast from the Auction House on Short Island **:**

* * *

 

Catwoman blended in with the crowd as they examined up close the items to be auctioned off later.

It was still an hour before the auction started, and prospective bidders were allowed to examine the items being put up for bid.

 

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl had decided become a team of three together after Batgirl suffered a nearly-fatal injury.

It's times like these that we wish the Caped Crusaders, or now the **Terrific Trio,** were here rather than back in Gotham at the Batcave.

 

* * *

 

Fortunately for Gotham, Gotham's Finest are here in plainclothes and are joined by the auction house's own private militia.

But, most unfortunately, none have noticed the woman in the red designer outfit, who looked exactly like all of those bored dowagers, wives, and other female gem perusers.

 

'Blending into this bland crowd was just what I needed.' Catwoman thought to herself.

'I look like any other rich Gotham housewife. They should do a program about how boring a life like that would be, ha! _Meowwwrrrr!_

The Rich Housewives of Gotham, indeed!'

As the well disguised Catwoman strolled and examined various merchandise, she surreptitiously replaced several real items with well-made copies.

She was quick at her sleight-of-hand and appeared to anyone watching closely to be considering jewelry and deciding on bids for later.

So as originals went into her hidden pockets or up her sleeves, duplicates were replaced to blend with the genuine items.

She was possessed of catlike reflexes and speed, none of the police or the militia noticed anything amiss.

Even the hidden cameras caught nothing.

 

(However, if someone wise took those videos and played them back both slower and enlarged... dear me, the kitten with claws would have been arrested.)

 

Catwoman, or that lady in red, casually strolled between displays and chatted with the experts, asking their opinion on this or that.

She liked playing with her food, or rather victims; the ones whose livelihood she was about to spoil.

In her opinion, others were merely birds or mice to be chased before being consumed; still alive if necessary.

 

Our lady retired to the powder room, and went inside a stall locking the door behind her.

This stall had a window, and she had prepared ahead of time for her escape.

Directly below were some stacked packing boxes.

Voila, one jump and she had absconded.

 

* * *

 

The lady in red strolled about outside the venue, and decided that she was uninterested, and wished to leave.

Her driver appeared, and whisked her away in a darkened limousine for privacy.

 

She removed her disguise, and dumped the contents of her secret pockets out onto a large tray.

She ran her hands greedily though her shiny, pretty jewels.

 

She had done what she set out to do, now if her gang was also successful, then Batman would be waiting for her _use or abuse_ at her fish shack, hopefully with a dead or dying partner...haha, EX-partner!

MEOW!

 

* * *

 

**In Catwoman's getaway car:**

 

"Head back to our hideout quickly boys! I want to see if our trap with young fresh bait has attracted any big Batfish."

Upon arriving, her gang seems to be sleeping or worse for wear. None remained conscious.

Catwoman flew into a rage, and started screaming and howling:

" **My hostage is gone, and with all that blood on the floor, probably in that great big Bat-house in the sky!"**

**"What the hell happened while I was out? You buffoons! You idiots! Fools!"**

**"Where's my Batman, where's that skanky little bitch Batgirl and puny bird-boy Robin!?"**

**"They should all be _here_!" **

 

There was no answer from her terrified men.

 

" **That's one less Bat, but I still need a baited trap!"**

**'Batman and his boy blunder probably buried that skanky bitch Batgirl by now, and she's making worm food as we speak!"**

**'But I wanted Batman here, to torture him, to molest him, to do whatever I want to him..."**

**'Get him!!!! I want him here!!!"**

**"Find me another hostage, fast, or _taste my claws!"_**   Catwoman screeched and yowled.

 

She started tossing furniture and smashing things into walls.

Her remaining gang members scattered for their lives.

When she was angry, she murdered.

 

Catwoman had her toy taken, and _she did not take very kindly to anyone taking away her things_!! 

The only gang members left were her driver and assistant.

 

**"You are all useless, utterly useless!"**

 

Catwoman continued smashing things and clawing the walls and furniture, while screaming at her useless gang. She was meow-ling* pathetically, angry and upset.

 

* * *

 

**Back at the Batcave, located under Stately Wayne Manor..**

 

Barbara Gordon was feeling a lot better, but still very sore, and it was still uncomfortable to use her arm. 

She had a bullet travel completely through her upper arm, but she was being well tended by Alfred, Bruce, and Dick, and was slowly regaining strength. She completed taking in two intravenous pints of plasma and her energy was slowly returning. 

It would be probably at least a week or more before she was feeling one hundred percent herself again. 

She put on Bruce's extra large size t-shirt and it fell nearly to her knees. That would do just for wandering and exploring.

Barbara wondered how to leave the cave and exactly where it was; was it near Bruce's house, or out somewhere in the country outside of Gotham City?

She still had a lot to learn after being brought into the fold.

Barbara figured that the only way to orient herself was to explore, sockless and wearing that undershirt of Bruce's. She would've loved a pair of warm thick socks at this point, the cave floor was icy cold.

The meal left for her hours ago probably wasn't fit to eat anymore, and she now had a serious appetite, and wanted some hot tea or something else to warm her up.

She wandered past the training area, the computers, then the fireman's poles (what were they for?), and, finally saw an elevator. She decided she might as well press the button and see where it goes...  hopefully by a kitchen refrigerator! Her stomach was really growling. 

* * *

Alfred was on his way down to the Batcave with a fresh dinner tray and a shopping bag of supplies and clothes for Miss Gordon. As the elevator arrived, Alfred ran into Miss Gordon as she was attempting to enter the elevator, and tried his best to shoo her back to bed for rest and recovery.

Barbara was having none of it; she wanted to find food, a hot drink and a set of clothes in some order. Alfred had, of course, already planned and prepared exactly that. 

He set down the dinner tray with a pot of tea on the bedside table and placed the bag with clothes and other necessaries on the foot of the bed. Barbara thought he was wonderful, bringing exactly what she needed at the moment.

"Miss Gordon, if you wish, I would be more than happy to acquire your own personal items from your apartment. Just make a list and I'll fetch them for you within the hour."

"Thank you Alfred. And thanks for bringing all of this, just what I was going to ask for!  Do you have a pen and pad so I can post what I'll need? Thanks of course you do.  Ok, these you'll find in either my bathroom or on my vanity,  these are in my closet or in the drawers, and these are probably on my kitchen table, that should be more than enough for now. Thank you so very much, Alfred! I see why the family adores you"

Barbara tiptoed up and put a kiss on the old man's cheek, creating a small blush. Alfred asked if there was anything else she wanted or  needed, and Barbara asked if it was alright to explore around a bit.

Alfred offered her a tour only after she had eaten and dressed.

He insisted that she must eat to regain her strength, and Barbara couldn't disagree at all. His cooking was wonderful, as the boys had emphasized.

After she dressed (behind a screen) Alfred linked his arm in hers for support. "I suppose we should begin at the beginning, Miss Gordon..."

* * *

 

Alfred kindly explained to Barbara as they went upstairs and toured Wayne Manor and its grounds, how a young Bruce had accidentally stumbled upon the cave underneath the manor as a child, and was trapped and a little frightened, forcing Alfred to come to his rescue.

In later years, when Bruce was a young man, he had decided it was the right time to try to solve his parents' murder.

He trained near and far with the best masters that could be found in the many skills he felt would be necessary, until he finally was ready to begin seeking justice.

He decided that his bat-cave would be a perfect headquarters; it was impossible to see from outside, and it had an entrance that Bruce eventually built up as a hidden driveway. Bruce began buying computers and other forensic devices, and setting it up a as a workplace.

Alfred himself had advised Bruce that a disguise should be in order for many reasons, and helped Bruce create an outfit that would allow him stealth, speed and protection.

Justice had to go with honor and a code.

They had agreed that Bruce would never take a life.

It was Bruce who found the bats in the cave to inspire him, that the symbol of the bat would strike fear in the hearts of criminals.

 

* * *

 

Alfred shared family portraits and mementos as part of their tour, as Barbara came to understand what drove Bruce.

She asked about Richard, and Alfred told her about the mob shakedown of Haley's Circus, and that Master Richard's mother and father had paid the price with their lives for Mr. Haley not participating in the mobs' protection program.

It was Alfred who reminded Bruce how alone he had been after his own parents murder, and that it might be good for them both, Bruce and Richard, to be together, rather than alone in their own miseries.

Bruce had generously financed the funeral for Richard's parents and asked Richard if he would consider Bruce as his legal guardian.

 

Barbara thought how Alfred was much more than a butler to Bruce and Dick; he was a father, a teacher, a friend, a confidante...

he was an amazing man in his own right, and Bruce and Dick were blessed to have him in their lives.

She was glad to be a part of that now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meowling is a combination of a meow and a howl. I coined it because it fits. Or maybe Yowling... I dunno  
> Anyway, long chapter, hope you enjoy!


	16. Epilogue: The Cat Gets The Bat; But What Happened After That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, The Catwoman gets what she wanted, but can she handle it?  
> Batgirl embraces being part of a team and becomes an even more effective force for good in Gotham.

**Elsewhere, Catwoman was back up to her old tricks.**

 

She had decided since she'd lost one hostage, she'd find another one quick; her men were going to kidnap Police Commissioner Gordon.

Surely Batman would come to his friend's rescue, and fall into her clutches!

The kidnapping was a breeze; they lured the Commissioner by saying that his daughter Barbara was in trouble.

 

Soon Jim Gordon was in the exact predicament that daughter had been in days before. He was tied up and being held in the same fish shack, even sitting near the dried up pool of blood that unknown to him was spilled by his own daughter in her guise as Batgirl.

He didn't know any of this, but somehow even though he's been across numerous murder scenes, he had chills looking at the blood stains without knowing exactly why. It felt like someone had been murdered there.

Catwoman let it leak to the local television stations that the Commissioner had been taken, and would only be released in exchange for the Caped Crusader.

Batman had to allow her to do anything she wanted, or her mob would arrange Gordon's accidental death. 

 

* * *

 

The Batphone in the study rang, and when Batman was informed, he quickly agreed to Catwoman's demands.

His life was worth exchanging for the life of the Police Commissioner. 

He agreed with one caveat--he must retain his cowl at all times.

 

Batman was soon in Catwoman's clutches after being blindfolded and transported in a dark windowless truck.

The Police Commissioner was returned to his office unharmed.

Catwoman had relocated back to the city and was ready to receive the Caped Crusader in her own evil way.

He was shackled to the wall and stripped down to only his boots, gloves, cowl and underpants. She so loved dress-up games!

The underwear wouldn't stay around for too long anyway, she had big plans for the Bat, and some payback too.

 

* * *

 

Catwoman had left Batman gagged; she didn't want to hear any of his pleading or psychological bullshit.

She wanted to humiliate him; she wanted to subjugate him.

She wanted to hurt him.

She wanted to ravish him completely!

She abused him, scratching, biting and whipping him until she had worked off most of her anger.

Now, there was just her sexual frustration to take out on him.

 

She teased him mercilessly for ages, then would leave him frustrated and wanting more.

She tortured him time and time again, Batman was losing all sense of time... he had no idea how long he had been there, or when or even if Catwoman would ever finish with him.

 

He was becoming sexually frustrated as well. She never let him reach his climax and left him unsatisfied, as she felt he had left her many many times in the past.

 

She had herself worked into a frenzy and needed her own release.

She was stripped down to her cat-eared mask, gloves and black panties. 

Batman tried to avoid looking at her mostly naked form, but it was impossible.

He was just a man, and she was very beautiful, with large heavy breasts that pointed skyward, a narrow waist and wide voluptuous hips.

 

Her pouty lips and the fire in her eyes were driving him mad as well, and his body ached for hers after being teased for hours on end.

He wanted to grab her and pound into her body, taste her lips, caress and suckle at her breasts.

He wanted to pound deep into her pussy until she screamed for him over and over.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, he just wanted the torture to end.

He could easily take the beatings, her scratching, and the whippings, he had for years trained to ignore physical pain.

But this was not just physical pain, and he's never trained for this.

 

He knew that she was evil, and a murderess, but the longer she was naked before him, the harder it was to resist his own thoughts of her.

 

She could not wait any longer and started rubbing up against him.

He moaned through his gag in frustration.

She slowly removed his member from his underpants, and was surprised by its size and weight; she had never seen anything quite so large, and it made her wet.

She used her sharp claws to cut away his pants, and started to lick and taste the delicacy in her hands; his pre-cum was sweet and musky, and he groaned as she swallowed every bit of it.

Batman wished that he was free of his restraints; he wanted her now, the build-up in his core could not get any worse or he felt he might succumb.

He loved the way she used her tongue on him, and he wanted to use his own on her so badly.

 

She stepped closer to him, raising her arms above her, and her breasts rubbed against his bare skin making him want to scream.

Suddenly his arms were free of their restraints, she had unlocked them using her claws while she teased him with her bare breasts.

Batman quickly took control of The Catwoman, tossing her to the ground, and man-handling her mercilessly.

She gave in, letting him take charge of her body, her very soul was now his.

 

He had no patience for foreplay, he flipped her over onto her belly, lifting her hips in the air he entered her from the rear, pounding her with his manhood again and again.

She mewled and writhed at the full feeling inside her, and let him have his way with her. She had waited for a man to take charge of her all of her life, but they had all only feared her, but not The Batman.

He claimed her, he tamed her, and he took what he wanted without asking, roughly pounding her into submission until her brain let go completely, and she allowed his body take her over and over and over again.

 

She screamed each time she climaxed, naming him, begging for more. Now it was the captor who was truly captured.

Batman used her, and pleasured himself and her for hours until they were both fully spent.

 

But he wasn't done yet, he put Catwoman in the shackles that had previously held him and teased her until she was a wild mess of need. She saw his fully engorged member and wanted it in her again, _needed_ it in her again.

Nobody had ever taken her, satisfied her as he had, and yet she wanted more and more.

She wanted him again _now_ , but he only got clothed again and left her there.

Her mind would never be the same, she would never again get the same satisfaction from crime, she wanted him and only him again and again for the rest of her life.

But she would never have him again.

Batman had left her, forever.

He returned home for a few stitches, a shower, a shave, and some much-needed rest.

* * *

 

Catwoman was soon arrested and convicted, and put back in jail for kidnapping, theft, and attempted murder.

The police couldn't figure out why she was found naked, and crying like a lost child.

 

She would need years of therapy before they could get a word out of her besides her full confession to her crimes.

And yet still she cried constantly, every day, and they never quite understood why.

Batman had left her literally fucked up for life.

 

* * *

 

Barbara had informed her father that she had to be out of town on an important library conference, and she would try to phone him once a day.

That kept her father from worrying about her.

Bruce had finished working on her new and improved uniform.

To the untrained eye, it was no different, but there were many improvements in protection and safety. He made sure that it was lined with a  bulletproof lining.

Barbara also got upgraded versions of her old gadgets and many new ones that would be a tremendous help.

She began training with Bruce and Dick in the Batcave several times a week as soon as she had regained her full range of movement, with cushioning on her sore arm.

Bruce taught her to use weapons like batarangs and a bo staff effectively. 

They were building a truly terrific trio.

 

\--End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope dear readers that you've been entertained by my story. I'm very happy to take suggestions for my next Batman fic, put your suggestions in the comments, I promise to read each and every one of them.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed our little trip back to 1966 with Batman, Robin and Batgirl.  
> Stay tuned to this bat-channel, I will be posting more stories for your pleasure!


End file.
